Into The Beyond
by GreekHeroine
Summary: One shot, more to welcome to expand if there's interest. During a typical battle, Sam is mortally wounded. Danny soon discovers that the Ghost Zone is only one layer to ghosts and that Sam is trapped in the Beyond. The Beyond, where ghosts and spirits finally find peace, is Danny willing to let go of his lover for her to be happy or will he pull her back to the human plane?


Danny Phantom had fought ghosts for close to a decade.

A decade of bashing in Skulker's head and grabbing Box Ghost. A decade of fighting with every ounce of his strength to stop Undergrowth and running from Walker.

A decade of bringing in his friends and family to his secret id. Of using his parents' crazy inventions and training with his best friend Tucker.

A decade to fall in love.

Sam Manson.

The most beautiful girl in the world, one who stood by him through everything, of going against Vlad and befriending Pandora.

A girl that he had over looked in favor of Valerie and Paulina, how he had been so stupid was beyond him.

But now the unthinkable had happened.

"Sam!" He screamed, pure terror straining his vocal cords.

He dived across the yard to where Sam had fallen.

He had just fought a new ghost, he didn't even know his name and his friends and sister had joined him as they tackled the new threat.

But the unspeakable had happened.

Sam had been shot.

Not by a ectoblast or any of the Fenton weapons, just a normal bullet as the police had tried to help.

She had spun away from the ghost's ray, a sickening blue green that scorched the ground and had fallen back by the force of the bullet.

With his speed, Danny had reached her just as her body collapsed in the grass.

"Sam!" he begged, his eyes becoming wet.

He pressed his hand against her cheek, hoping for some sort of warmth, a pulse.

Nothing.

He tore off his glove and pressed his hand all over her neck.

He brushed back her gorgeous black hair, soft as silk and gazed into her eyes.

"Danny," She whispered hoarsely.

"Sam," He whispered back, watching her violet eyes dim, "No."

A side effect of being half ghost, Danny had discovered was he could always see someone's soul leave.

Danny could see death happen.

And he recognized the light fade inside of his beloved.

"No!" He roared as he clutched her body close.

She was gone.

He looked over to the crowd that had assembled.

Amity Park knew Danny and Sam were lovers. They had known they'd be together before they themselves had decided.

Danny leaped at the policeman who had dropped his pistol in shock.

"What did you do?!" He roared, tears free flowing, "What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry," He gasped, "I didn't-"

Danny turned away as he heard this new ghost laugh.

"Enjoy your mourning Phantom, I only hope to see her in the veil!"

The veil.

Danny threw the cop to the ground and flew straight up, ignoring the cries of Tucker and Jazz.

They were capable fighters and the ghost didn't seem intent on worldwide destruction yet.

But Danny had to get back, back into the Ghost Zone or the Veil and find Sam.

If she was just inside the borders he could pull her back. It was something that Jazz had theorized he could do. Danny was half ghost, he had abilities no other ghost or human had. If she was right, and she normally was, then he could save her!

"I'm coming Sam, hang on!" He cried as he phased into the basement of his house.

He ignored the startled stares of his parents and opened the door. They had known his secret for almost 6 years, that wasn't what shocked them.

No.

It was the shaking, uncontrollable emotions that splayed flat across Danny's face.

He flew in, past the planes and into the dimension known as the Ghost Zone.

"Sam!" He screamed, "Sam where are you?"

He flew the supernatural dimension for what felt like hours, screaming until his call was only a horse whisper.

"Daniel," A voice finally responded.

"Sam?" He turned around, lighting up happily, "Oh. It's you."

Clockwork.

The age shifting ghost nodded, his timeless eyes filed with sadness.

"I know why your here."

"Where is she?" Danny demanded, holding back tears.

"Daniel," The old ghost cautioned, "You must understand, life is delicate balance."

"I don't care!" Danny roared, "Where is she?!"

"She's moved on," He said, "She passed through."

"Through? This is the Ghost Zone! This is the Veil! This is where everyone goes!"

"No, it is not. This is where spirits are trapped with unfinished business, who are vengeful or who are wronged."

"Sam has unfinished business! She has to!" Danny cried, "She can't be... she can't be..."

He coughed, panicking. He couldn't say it.

It couldn't be happening.

With everything he's gone through over the years, it couldn't end like this.

Clockwork floated to him, taking a collapsed Danny into his arms as he sobbed violently.

"I'm so sorry Daniel, but even with the ability to cross over the planes and into the Veil, there are some things you just can't undo."

"There has to be a way," Danny closed his eyes, "If I can cross the Veil, I can go beyond right? I can go to wherever she is and bring her back."

"It's too dangerous," Clockwork murmured, "those who finally cross over do not come back. They find peace."

"She can't be in peace," Danny shook his head, "She wouldn't be, not like that."

Clockwork stroked Daniel's white hair, soft and lighter then air, the poor man was a crumpled mess.

He had watched him carefully over the years, had foreseen his greatness as his life was torn between the two supernatural planes. He watched him battle against fate as the Council had demanded his true death. He had watched a boy mature and grow into a beloved hero of both planes of existence.

But he had also seen what kept him whole and that had bee the girl.

Without that sarcastic and endearing goth, Daniel could have gone dark ages ago. She had kept him on the right path. She was responsible for preventing the darkness of Daniel's ghost half from taking over.

Clockwork pulled the young man up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He knew the council would disagree, but then his last infidelity had preventing the Fentons and all of Amity Park from being destroyed.

"There is one way," He said slowly, "It is dangerous and you must undertake the journey alone. No friends, no family. And there are great risks that I cannot hope to make you comprehend."

"I'll do it," Daniel's eyes burned green, fierce and unwavering.

"I'm serious," Clockwork warned, "Crossing fro your plane to the Veil is one thing, but crossing into the Beyond is a completely different experience. A painful one as you are who you are."

"Half ghost you mean?"

"Yes."

"I don't care," He growled, "Sam shouldn't have... she shouldn't have gone. I need to bring her back."

"She belongs with you," The old ghost said simply.

He didn't say anything but the younger ghost nodded slightly and Clockwork wrapped his arm around him.

"Then let us go," He said softly, "Into the Beyond."


End file.
